


Hot for Inner Self

by Jumpyrope



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope
Summary: Based on the kinkmeme prompt that awakening a persona makes the user hella fucking horny. Poor Akira had to deal with it without knowing that. Ryuji is just along for the awkward ride.





	Hot for Inner Self

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around for a while so I figured I'd go ahead and post it, cuz why not?

Blue flames fill Ryuji's vision as he slumps against the wall in the gross cell in the weird castle. Moments ago Kamoshida had been beating the ever loving shit out of him and was about to kill him. Ryuji wasn't sure if the worst part was that he would die or if that he would be killed by Kamoshida in a pink speedo and tacky cape. But as he was dropped, his energy failed him and he weakly looked up towards the other boy that had been dragged in with him. Ryuji wants to do something to stop it, seeing that Kamoshida had turned on that guy instead now. It wasn't fair, that boy had done nothing. 

To his surprise though, Ryuji watches as his classmate blows the guards back with a gust of wind. On his face is a mask that seemed to have come from no where, and Ryuji's eyes widen as the boy rips it off of his face with a bloody, agonized scream. His head hangs down, but as he looks up slowly, shivers run down Ryuji's spine. 

The look on the boy's face was absolutely terrifying, but for some reason Ryuji felt like he wasn't in any real danger. Even when the boy turned to look at him and smirked, Ryuji could only stare with a stunned expression. He watches the guy battle weird floaty pumpkin dudes with a tall and dark figure that would appear behind him. It takes him a minute to comprehend what was happening at all, and hesitates a moment when the boy tells him to grab the key from Kamoshida. It feels really good to lock the disgusting man in his own prison. 

Ryuji wants answers, but the other boy looks honestly just as confused. Hell, the guy didn't even notice that his clothes had changed somehow with the weird fire that consumed him. Ryuji doesn't think of himself as someone who is "like that," but even he can admit that the clothes make the guy look damn sharp. He is almost disappointed when the clothes disappear and the guy turns back into his previous unassuming self. 

In any case, the two give it up and rush away from the cell to find a way out before more guards show up. Ryuji tells the other to take the lead since he is the one with the badass powers, and together they explore the tunnels of what could only be a dungeon. It reminds Ryuji of a sewer, if sewers smelled like sweat and despair and were echoing with wails of the damned. Ryuji would slosh around in literal shit water any day over this terrifying place. 

"What's that? A drawbridge? Damn, doesn't look like there's a way to lower it. What do you thi- hey, are you okay?" Ryuji turns to ask his companion about a bridge with a weird ugly Kamoshida head statue next to it, but is distracted by the guy's panicked look. The frizzy haired teenager's face was red with heat from fear, probably. That was the only explanation Ryuji could think of. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine. Let's keep going this way." The boy seems distracted, walking stiffly forward further down the walkway. Ryuji follows with concern. Eventually, they come across a cell with something in it. Someone, actually, if a weird cat monster counts as a someone. It introduces itself as Morgana, and insists it isn't a cat, but Ryuji can smell the bullshit. Like hell this thing is human really. Still, he doesn't feel right leaving it behind if it really is trapped just as they were, not to mention they needed all the help they could get to escape. Ryuji turns to his frizzy haired companion to ask his take on it, but the guy is already unlocking the gate. 

"Let's just get out of here." He starts walking without waiting for the cat this to stretch and cherish its moment of relief at being free, looking a little angry. Ryuji wanted to get out too, yeah, but what crawled up that guy's ass?

After a while of sneaking along the walls and ambushing "shadows" from behind, they reach the exit. Ryuji is so relieved that he forgets about the possibility of remaining danger and the people prisoned in the dungeon. He pulls the grate off the wall for them to crawl through to the outside and turns back to give the other a hand in getting up. The guy looks worse, pacing and rubbing his arm nervously. What the hell is he so worried about, they were almost home. 

"Hey, dude, you wanna get outa here? What about you, cat?" The other boy looks startled and opens his mouth to respond but Morgana's shrill voice cuts him off, yelling at Ryuji that he is NOT a cat. Yeah, whatever. The thing also says he wants to stay to check something out. Again, whatever. Ryuji didn't feel too bad for the not-cat after having been insulted by him the whole time here. 

"I-I can climb up on my own. Just go first. I'll be behind you in a minute." The other boy replies to Ryuji's offer of help. Ryuji shrugs, fully trusting that this badass could handle climbing on his own. Once Ryuji is outside, he stretches with a sigh and waits for his fellow escapee to follow. And he waits. And waits. The guy did say he'd be out in a minute, but that was just an expression! It shouldn't actually be taking him over 60 seconds to get through that window. 

Ryuji climbs back up and pokes his head back into the room. He hopes he doesn't bash heads with the guy as he comes out, but he's more worried about finding the room empty. Ryuji couldn't just go back without this guy now. When he looks in the room, he sighs with relief. The frizzy haired boy was leaned against the far wall with his back facing Ryuji. He looked like he might be sick, one hand bracing himself on the wall and the other one clutching his stomach or something. 

"Yo, you sure you're alright?" Ryuji calls out, watching the boy freeze entirely. He stutters out a very unconvincing affirmation. Ryuji frowns. "Yeah, right. I don't mind helpin' ya. We're so close to being home, let's just go!" The other guy sighs deeply before turning his top half to look back. 

"Right, yeah. I'll be out." His words are stunted, choppy, and clearly forced. Ryuji narrows his eyes and twists his mouth into a frustrated scowl. 

"Right, yeah. You'll be out." He scoffs as the guy doesn't move besides a slight flinch. "Why not just come out instead of saying you will? Seriously, what's wrong with you? Do you need a doctor or somethin'?" 

"No!" The frizzy hair snaps, turning more fully to the window Ryuji is leaning out of. "I'll be right behind you I swear, so just go, okay?" 

"Hrmm. Fine, but you better be right behind me or else I'll come down there and make you come out!" And with that, Ryuji turns and crawls out of the room and to the entrance. He doesn't hop down until he confirms his companion is behind him. The two of them finally escape outside together, though Ryuji's classmate lands with a little more protest and leans over, hunched with his hands clasped to hold his bag in front of him. Ryuji is concerned, wondering if the guy hurt himself somehow, but they were so close to freedom he couldn't care too much. Together they walk towards the big gates and then it feels like they are stumbling forward as their vision warps around them. They find themselves standing in the street blinking in confusion. The frizzy haired guy's phone says something about "returning to the real world," and Ryuji is about to celebrate before he notices a couple of cops. Immediately his face turns into a scowl. He glances at his companion, but the other guy still looks strangely horrified and red-faced. Geez, he can calm down now, they're free. 

The cops, of course, notice them, and start to bug them for being late. Apparently the two boys were gone for a way long time, so long that it's almost halfway through the day. Ryuji tries to say something to get them out of getting a lecture or something, but of course finds it hard not to be snippy. The other guy, however, steps up quickly and leans forward with a huge bow. 

"We apologize! We are on our way right now!" And with that he turns and quick walks away from the officers and Ryuji without a moment's hesitation. The blond looks stupefied for a moment before gesturing after his classmate and following. 

"Uh, yeah! I'm with him!" He takes off and heads back to the school. He half expects to find a castle there but no, there is nothing of the sort. Just the same old boring Shujin. However, he sees the other boy take a sharp right into the alley across from the gate instead of going into the school. Ryuji frowns and speeds up to follow after him. He finds the guy leaning against the wall with one hand over his mouth and the other shoved between his legs as he hunches over. It takes a moment before he notices that the hand between his legs is moving, and the hand over his mouth is covering up some very deep and heavy gasps of air. 

_Seriously?_

"D-dude!" Ryuji exclaims, trying to keep his voice down to avoid calling attention to them. The last thing he needs is to get caught in an alley with a guy fondling himself. His classmate glances up briefly before turning his head further down to the ground, hiding. He doesn't stop moving though. "Are you for real?!" 

"I'm sorry-" The guy chokes out softly, shaking his head. "I tried to ignore it but, hnngh-" Ryuji swallows thickly, "it's just gotten worse and I can't-" he gasps and curls in on himself further. 

"Think it's got something to do with the castle?" Ryuji scratches his head, trying to dispel the awkwardness by being quizzical. The boy nods. 

"It started after I got my persona. And just keeps getting worse." He grunts and starts tugging on his pants zipper. 

"Whoa! Man you can't whip it out here!" Ryuji throws his hands up as if he would stop him, but he's not about to go touch this pervert in an alley while he gets off. The boy turns to face away from him at least. 

"Sakamoto, I am going to _explode_ I swear to god." _Oh, he remembered my name..._ "Just watch my back in case anyone comes around. I mean, not watch, don't watch- stand guard!" Ryuji isn't sure what else to do so he grunts affirmation and stands guard, carefully keeping an eye and ear out for anything. The problem with that is that he can then hear every little noise his classmate was making behind him. 

"Dude, can you like, not make so much noise?" He whisper yells and receives an angry shush back. Ryuji concedes to just sigh and endure it. 

Eventually, he hears a muffled gasp and moan and the "flump" sound of a body sliding down the wall. The other student is now sitting on the ground and panting heavily, but not jerking off anymore. Ryuji looks down and immediately has to look away while the guy recollects himself and cleans off his hand. The blond is sure that his face is the reddest he's ever been. 

"I'm sorry about that." A calm and completely collected voice startles Ryuji out of his embarrassed stupor when the guy fixes himself up way faster than he expected. Ryuji runs a hand through his short hair and shrugs. 

"N-nah, no big deal. Think nothing of it. You okay now?" He chances a look at his companion. His frizzy hair is just as disheveled as always and the only indication as to what he just did is the flush still residing on his cheeks. That was even fading away quickly. _Damn_ , Ryuji thinks, _this guy is super stoic._

"Yeah. Much better. Let's get to class. You think we'll be lucky and the teachers won't even have noticed?" The guy pushes up his glasses and gives a wry little smirk, immediately easing the mood. Ryuji sighs and shakes his head. 

"If only, man. Now come on, let's just get this day over with. I'll uh, meet you on the rooftop after school?" The boy nods and that is that, it's a deal. Ryuji grins and nods, and even when they get chewed out by the teachers, he can't find it in himself to care. What's a little lecture compared to what he just went through? It will be pretty weird to face that guy on the roof later, though, and that's if he even shows up. Yet despite the inevitable awkwardness that it will undoubtedly bring, Ryuji can't say he's not looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, leave a kudos or a comment, if you didn't like, feel free to leave a comment & tell me why. Keep it constructive though, rude comments will not make me a better writer, they'll just make me a pissed off writer.  
> Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
